User talk:CommanderM3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cryo-Electricity Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 13:11, December 3, 2016 (UTC) If you want to talk about why I delete your Edits, please use my Talk-page. I need to mention that the first thing I'll ask would be why should those Edits let be. Convince me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, December 4, 2016 (UTC) If you want to talk about why I delete your Edits, please use my Talk-page. I need to mention that the first thing I'll ask would be why should those Edits let be. Convince me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:11, December 7, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:23, December 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, February 28, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:46, March 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Red link = no such power. When you add to Gallery make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:07, March 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery make sure they are in Users too. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Series aren't in italics in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Series aren't in italics in Gallery. Don't mes with Gallery coding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, April 27, 2017 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. Alphabetical order. Variation/covered by of Storm Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:52, May 2, 2017 (UTC) What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Name, Series, actual Gallery instead of just adding pic there... You find Gallery under Add feature and media on right side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, May 10, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:48, May 10, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, May 12, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ... what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:12, July 9, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:22, December 22, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, January 2, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, July 28, 2019 (UTC)